Light Story 6, Indonesian
by jennyVDL93
Summary: ONESHOT. Gampang dibaca. Enjoy!  -Suara itu... Schneizel tertegun.


Light Story 6 : Nomor Telepon

-JennyVDL, Indonesian-

Itu adalah hari damai yang lainnya... (Setelah R2) Schneizel menyelesaikan rapat penting dengan seorang delegasi dari Prancis. Seperti biasa, rapat berjalan mulus dan berakhir dengan gemilang bagi si pangeran muda. Dan, seperti biasanya, Kanon Maldini, orang kepercayaan (sekaligus kesayangannya, hehe) menemaninya sebelum, saat dan setelah rapat. Tapi...

"Ah, Pangeran Schneizel, bolehkah aku meminjamnya sebentar?" Kata **Sherry**, si delegasi Prancis, menunjuk pada Kanon. "Aku ingin dia menemaniku mengunjungi beberapa tempat di Britannia, yaah... sedikit jalan-jalan."

Schneizel mengangguk sambil berusaha menyembunyikan 'ketidaksenangannya'. Kemudian Kanon mengikuti Sherry keluar dari ruang rapat. Sebelum keluar ia membungkuk pada tuannya dan berkata, "Aku akan segera kembali." Schneizel hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

Dua jam kemudian . . . .

Meeting berikutnya akan dimulai 15 menit lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba Schneizel teringat bahwa bahan untuk rapat masih ada pada Kanon. Ia segera meraih handphonenya dan mencoba mencari nama Kanon di kontak. Tapi, lagi-lagi dia ingat bahwa DIA NGGAK PERNAH NANYA NO HP KANON! "Aaarrrrggghhh!" serunya hampir berteriak. 'Rasanya tidak ada gunanya menyimpan no hp seseorang yang hampir seumur hidupmu berada di belakangmu, kan?" 'Okay, tenang' Sigh. Dia menenangkan dirinya

"Halo, Ann. Maldini sedang keluar, tolong hubungi dia dan tanyakan di mana ia menyimpan berkas untuk meeting nanti." Ia menutup teleponnya sebelum sekertarisnya itu bertanya,'kenapa nggak telpon sendiri?'. 'Huh! Aku harus tanya nomor hpnya nanti! Ini sangat memalukan!' bentaknya dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian . . . .

'Piip, Piip, Piip,' Handphone Schneizel berbunyi. Ia membaca nama si penelepon,

'**Guess Who' calling...**

Ia menyeringai senang. 'Pasti Kanon! Hehe.' Tapi, senyumnya segera hilang. Ia tertegun dengan suara yang didengarnya.

"Ahhnn.., ahhnn..~, b-berhenti, Sherry-san, a-aku sedang menelepon Schneizel-sama!" Ia mendengar Kanon mendesah jauh di seberang telepon sana. 'Tunggu. MENDESAH?'

"KANON! SHERRY! MENJAUH DARINYA!"

". . . . ." Tidak ada jawaban.

"KANONN! BRENGSEK! NGAPAIN KAMU?"

"Ti-tidak ada-"

"BOHONG!"

. . . . . Hening

"Mmmm, berbaring di kasur Sherry sepertinya bukan masala, walaupu-"

"KANONN!" Schneizel hampir pingsan mendengarnya.

"Y-ya?"

"KEMBALI SEKARANG!"

"Maaf Schneizel-sama, aku masih bersama Nona Sherry, Dia-"

"WHAT THE F*CK WITH HER! PULANG! SEKARANGG!"

"Schneizel-sama, itu tidak sopan, apalagi-"

"PULANG, SEKARANGG!" 'teriak' Schneizel.

. . . . . Hening lagi.

Kanon tidak mengira bahwa leluconnya akan menyakiti hati tuannya, karena baginya hubungan mereka hanya sebatas tuan dan asisten. 'Suaranya seperti pacar yang cemburu buta! Eh. Cemburu?" Mukanya memerah.

"Schneizel-sama, c-cemburu?" Ia bertanya dengan ragu.

"Ya! Sekarang juga PULANG!"

. . . . . Hening lagi.

"Sch-Schneizel sama, maaf, aku hanya bercanda... Maaf! A-aku tidak melakukan apapun dengannya."

Schneizel terbelalak, lalu menghela nafasnya dengan LEGAA.

. . . . . Lagi-lagi hening sesaat.

"Nggak lucu!"

"Ma-maaf. Aku cuma...cuma mau menghukummu sedikit."

"Hukuman? Aku? Kenapa?"

"Ka-karena kamu nggak punya nomorku! Padahal,padahal..." Kanon tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Schneizel tahu asistennya itu pasti sedang merengut.

"Ah! Maaf, Kanon...,"bisiknya lembut.

Schneizel dan Kanon bisa merasakan perasaan masing-masing. Mereka saling mencintai. Mereka menyadarinya. Lalu,

"A-a, gomenasai, Schneizel-sama! Maaf! Aku akan segera pulang!"

'Tuut.. Tuut..' Kanon menutup teleponnya.

Lima menit kemudian . . . . .

'Shhruugg!' Pintu otomatis ruangan Schneizel terbuka, itu Kanon! Ia segera menghampiri tuannya dan menunduk dengan hormat.

"Go-gomenasai, Schneizel-sama!" Schneizel menariknya dan memeluknya.

"Jangan membuat lelucon seperti itu lagi!" Ia memeluknya erat. Ia tertegun. Pipi Kanon memerah. Ia menyadari pelukan tuannya yang marah dan gemetaran. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah!

"Maa-" Suaranya terhenti karena ciuman lembut tuannya. Dia tertegun dan sekarang mukanya benar-benar merah!

"Berhenti minta maaf dan terima hukumanmu!"

"Hu-hukuman?"

Schneizel melepaskan pelukannya dan menelepon sekertarisnya lagi. "Cancel meeting sampai 2 jam lagi! Aku sedang ada urusan yang sangat penting dengan Mr. Maldini! Tidak ada pertanyaan!" Ia mengahiri telepon dengan sedikit bantingan dan menatap Kanon tersayangnya dengan tatapan 'licik'.

"Siap menerima hukumanmmu?" Ia menyeringai padanya.

Kanon hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. "Y-Yes, your Highness."

"Bagus. Sekarang buat suara-suara tadi, 2 jam."

Kanon tertegun.

"Jangan khawatir-" Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kanon.

"-Aku akan membantumu."

-JennyVDL, Indonesian-

Wakakakakakakakakakakak...!

Hohohohohohohoho! Gw suka banget pairing ini! SchneizelxKanon! I'm your fangirl!

Kawan-kawan, ayo dong, bikin pairing ini! Dikit banget soalnya!

Oh iya, gw ngetik kata 'tertegun' kebanyakan kayaknya, hehe, hari yang mengejutkan!

Oh iya, Sherry sama Ann cuma OC (Original Character) gw, tapi Ann masih akan muncul kok! Hoho.

-Omake-

Ann : Hoho, aku tahu kok Schneizel-sama. 2 jam ya? Duh, harus siap-siap video recorder nih! Baterenya ga cukup buat 2 jam niihhh! Gimana nih? Rekam seadanya aja deh...

*hoho, rupanya Ann fujoshi toh...*

**Catatan : Saya telah membuat versi Inggrisnya dan saya juga membuat cerita ringan lainnya! Cek saja profileku dan selamat membaca! Maaf kalau ada salah2 kata! Aku ini masih pemula! Terakhir, thanks for reading! JennyVDL, command you, Review!*geass mode:on.**


End file.
